Glee as Folk: I Love You
by 120shadowlev27
Summary: Based on QAF. When a bomb goes off in a gay nightclub with Sam, Kurt, and Blaine inside, Puck realizes his feelings and everyone is pulled closer despite the tragedy. Puck/Sam, Kurt/Blaine, Quinn/Rachel, Santana/Britt.


Based on QAF season 5 episode 10, when a bomb goes off in Babylon. Although mine has a happier ending...

Pairings: Puck/Sam, Kurt/Blaine, Quinn/Rachel, Santana/Britt

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn," Puck said happily on the phone as he drove away from the night club, "I heard about your new case. You're gonna dig it totally. How's Rache doing?"<p>

"There's a lot more work involved in writing a good case than you might think, Noah. But thank you. Rachel is busy singing show tunes to small children tonight. She's still trying to tap into my mothering instincts, but I am still too traumatized from the whole 'going into labor on stage' incident that you caused," Quinn replied in her typical dry tone, but Puck could hear the teasing in her voice.

"I still stand by the idea that you would make a great mother, maybe a little bitchy-crazy, but a good mother in all," Puck replied teasingly, "Glee club and Rachel mellowed down some of that bitchy-crazy a little bit."

"That's only because there can only exist so much bitchy-crazy in a relationship before it explodes into raucous love-making," Quinn commented with a chuckle, "Although I suppose show tunes have the same effect given the effects."

"Yeah, guess we really did join Homo Explosion," Puck chuckled back, "Only Finn can rightly go without being called deep-throat anymore."

"Although I must say, he could really fit a lot into his mouth," Quinn bubbled, "Anyway, Berry wants our children to be blonde and with a go-getter attitude. She likes what Beth turned out like, so if we have children, I have to give birth again. I'll let her beg and plead for another year or two, so I can get more settled into my job and she can garner a greater fan base. Then we'll start looking for surrogate fathers."

"Not me," Puck said quickly, "I've had enough pussy in my lifetime. Watching Beth come out scarred me."

"Speaking of blondes," Quinn started. Puck snorted.

"We weren't speaking of blondes; we were speaking of pussies," Puck said, "And I prefer not to talk about those."

"I meant, since I brought up how Berry wants blonde children, we are now speaking of blondes," Quinn countered.

"But we were never directly speaking of blondes," Puck argued.

"But now we are arguing about them, so I can continue with my train of thought," Quinn efficiently ended the argument, "Where's the golden retriever?"

"Sam went with Blaine and Kurt to that really gay club, I can't remember the name really," Puck said, trying to sound nonchalant. Quinn snorted.

"You mean Pandora? The one that Sam's been talking about for weeks?" Quinn inquired knowingly. Puck sighed. Sam had been raving about it because of the name. He had dressed in blue just to celebrate his first time going.

"Yeah, that one,"

"Does he still scream 'Sahelu' when you fuck him," Quinn giggled. Puck had to let out a snort at that. The first time he had sex with Sam, just as he slid home, the blonde's eyes went really big.

_"Sahelu, Jake, Sahelu!" Sam emphasized, having just felt a brush against his prostate that warded off the little tears in the corner of his eyes._

"_Unbelievable!" he had gasped, "Officially the biggest fucking dork in the history of fucking dorks." He punctuated it with a role of his hips._

_"Oh my lord," Sam had gasped then, too preoccupied. _

"Not always," Puck laughed when Quinn went completely silent.

"Turn on the radio," she said in an eerily stoic voice. Puck, suddenly terrified, switched the radio onto the local news station. The narrator was describing something quickly.

" explosion at the local gay club, Pandora. Chaos has erupted as rescue workers try to-"

"FUCK," Puck yelled as he pulled a U-turn in the middle of traffic. On the phone, Quinn was talking.

"Calm the fuck down and focus on the road, you can't do any good if you get in an accident," Quinn ordered, "A bomb went off and destroyed the place, you need to get there and see where the boys are. I need to get Finn on the phone. Be safe and don't do anything stupid." She hung up. Puck threw the phone and sped down the streets. He ran a couple red lights, but every cop in the city was hightailing it to Pandora.

The flashing red and blue lights brought back memories of Quinn giving birth, but the utter terror hadn't cascaded through him. He parked his car in the alley and ran through the maze of emergency vehicles and confused, milling people. He saw Santana and Brittney, who lived a block away, staring in shock. He ran to them.

"Have you seen Sam?" he asked frantically. They stared at him stunned for a moment before he barked, "Answer me!"

"No! We haven't seen anyone, who's in there?" Santana replied, clutching Brittney to her.

"Sam, Kurt, and Blaine," Puck gasped out, before running into the fray. As he got closer, he could see the smoke gushing out of mangled wreckage of the nightclub. He froze for a second, prayed, and then plunged into the smoke.

"Please, please, please," Puck muttered to himself, stepping over crumbled steel and lights. He noticed the familiar Italian and ran over, grabbing the Warbler in a hug.

"Blaine, Blaine," he gasped out, "You're ok, where's Sam?"

"I don't know," Blaine said, tear streaks cutting clear patches through the dirt on his face, "They took Kurt away in an ambulance and I've been looking for Sam."

"Get out of here before you pass out," Puck ordered, "I'll find him."

He pushed Blaine into the arms of a firefighter and tore off deeper into the mess. Someone was screaming in pain. Every second in that toxic smoke was a lifetime of worry and terror and fear and regret. He could barely look at the mangled bodies, for fear they were blonde with big lips.

"Noah?" he heard a voice and felt his heart stop. Turning, he saw as Sam limped out confusedly. Puck felt relief flood him as he embraced the blonde, clutched him to his chest, reassuring himself that Sam was alive and not dead and alive.

"Where are Kurt and Blaine?" Sam asked drowsily. Puck turned him and pushed him towards the clear air.

"They're out. Blaine's ok, but they took Kurt to the hospital. Santana and Brittney are outside watching. Quinn called Finn," Puck explained the situation, and then began to worry as Sam's head drooped to his shoulder. He stopped and lifted the blonde into a fireman's carry. Not graceful, but Puck could care less.

"Everything exploded," Sam mumbled, "Thought I was gonna die. Wasn't gonna see you again."

"I got you, baby," Puck murmured, "I got you, everything is going to be alright." He reluctantly gave his Sam to the ambulance. The paramedics strapped an oxygen mask on both of them, but Puck kept his on for only a couple minutes before realizing his phone was vibrating. He pushed it off despite the glare from the paramedic.

"Puck, it's Finn, where's my brother?" Finn said hurriedly, fear bleeding over the phone.

"He's alive, he got taken out by an ambulance," Puck said into the phone before turning to the paramedic, "Which hospital?"

"St. James," he said.

"They took him to St. James hospital," Puck said quickly. Too bad it was too serious to appreciate the irony. He listened as Finn scrambled around, "Dude!"

"What?"

"Drive safe, please," Puck murmured, "Most importantly, don't let Burt drive."

"I wasn't planning to," Finn said shakily, "Is Sam ok?"

"Yeah, I found him," Puck said, his voice trembling now as well, "Blaine is here milling about. I'll drive him once Sam recovers from the smoke. Holy shit man,"

"I know, I'm fucking freaked," Finn said, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright," Puck murmured. He texted everyone from Glee the news and turned to see that Sam had revived and was up on his feet. A paramedic had given him shabby towel because his blue shirt was burned to shreds. Puck knew a thing or two about shock, so he quickly shucked off his leather jacket and threw it over Sam.

"Are they ok?" Sam asked, as Puck enveloped him in another hug. Sam buried his face in the crook of Puck's neck.

"Blaine is, they took Kurt to St. James hospital," Puck murmured, pressing his face into Sam's golden locks. They smelled like fire.

"I love you so fucking much," Puck said, his voice cracking into a sob, "If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do." He clutched at Sam, who clutched him right back.

"I love you, I'm ok," Sam whispered, "I'm so glad you came back when you did." Puck cradled the back of Sam's head to his chest.

"I love you so much, I was so fucking scared," Puck whispered, rocking him back and forth. Sam pressed his lips against Puck's until he calmed down enough to let go.

"We need to find Blaine and drive to the hospital," Puck said, clutching Sam's hand and heading off toward the crowd. They found Brittney and Santana clutching onto Blaine.

"I'm driving," Santana announced, wiping a stray tear from her eye, "I have the coldest attitude here."

"My car's closer," Puck said, but before he could announce his driver status, Santana took his keys. He didn't care enough to say anything; they just ran to his car.

The hospital was a madhouse, but Kurt had managed to get a room really quick. The five burst into the doors and managed to crowd into general waiting room; the ER was too full. Blaine went off in search of his boyfriend's room. He must have found it, because after several long minutes of waiting, Finn came to find them. He seemed too stricken to even notice Puck and Sam clutching or Santana and Britt cuddling.

"How is he?" Sam asked gravely. Finn breathed in.

"He's got a broken leg and a concussion, and then he needed a blood transfusion because a piece of metal sliced through his leg, but he should be fine," Finn said, "Blaine and Dad are with him. Mom's getting coffee. They said there were casualties."

"People died," Britt said in a strangled voice.

"Who would do such a thing?" Sam asked quietly, knowing no one could answer. Finn went back to stay with his brother, leaving the four in the waiting room. Eventually, they began to lose their need for contact at all times and began to filter into the bathroom to wash the smoke off.

Two hours later, Blaine came back, his face utterly white.

"He's been moved to a room, you can come visit now," he said softly. They nodded and followed him up. Kurt was sitting upright in bed, his leg bound up and his forehead bandaged. He looked considerably paler, but he was talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, they appeared to have all survived the drive, Quinn," Kurt said softly, "But I'll let you go now. Bye sweetie." he hung up and turned to the four, "Before you ask, I'm fine. Sam, how are you?"

"I'm a little shaken, but I'm alright," Sam said softly, before cracking a small smile, "He did it though." Kurt gasped and clutched his heart in joy.

"He said he loved you!" Kurt squealed, "Oh, good for you. At least something good came out of all…the wreckage." His words seemed to disappear as they all remembered the casualties.

"I always thought slushy facials were bad," Finn murmured, rubbing his face with his hands, "But the world always seems to want to overwhelm me with new ways to spread hatred."

"Nah, it sucks at spreading hate," Sam said softly, "Because wherever they try to destroy, it makes everyone tighter."

They all looked around and smiled just a bit. The Glee club family in almost its entirety sat in the room, with more on the way, all bound by love. It couldn't be broken by bombs.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Probably will have more because PuckSam reminds me of Brian/Justin.


End file.
